homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Concern
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:23 -- CC: Lorrea AT: Nyarrlla CC: Ah fuck CC: So AT: ? CC: I know what Scarlet's up to AT: What's that CC: Regarding me, anyway AT: What's she doing CC: She CC: ... CC: AAAAARGGGHHHHHHH CC: she cut off my horns AT: What AT: How CC: With a goddamn handsaw AT: Wow CC: My derse body CC: She drugged me so that I'd stay asleep there CC: And be unable to sleep here AT: Oh. CC: So that I'll get sloppy CC: and fuck up CC: And die AT: ... AT: Wow AT: What a bitch. CC: The she gets to "kiss me awake" on derse CC: And keep me AT: That isn't going to happen CC: No CC: No it's not CC: But how am I going to escape her? CC: How can I live without my horns CC: My HORNS AT: You're gonna be fine AT: Nyarrlla. AT: Horrns grrow back. CC: Not the point CC: They won't grow back the same AT: And you stilll have YOURRS CC: For how long? CC: If my body can't rest, how long do i have? AT: Welll we just have to steall the otherr you frrom herr AT: Somehow CC: I don't even know if I want the other me AT: Betterr than forr herr to have him CC: I'm tempted to say that nobody should AT: We're not killling him CC: Waspn't my plan CC: Not that I even have aplan CC: But I know that I'm not letting this go AT: Welll no AT: That's harrdlly an option AT: We have to do SOMETHING. CC: Do you know any ways I could be foreced to sleep? AT: ... What if you werre knocked out? AT: Hypotheticallly CC: Maybe, maybe not AT: It's harrd to know CC: The only sure fire way to handle this is to actually rescue myself AT: Who is on Derrse? CC: Aaisha and Serios as far as I know AT: What about Vigill? CC: Space player CC: Can be anywhere in the medium at any time CC: Teleportation AT: ... Right CC: Besides, I doubt he's gonna be my salvation CC: Mor elikely to kill me out of jealousy AT: Okay, maybe AT: Just trrying to be surre of which pieces arre in pllay CC: I don't think there are any CC: Just her and me AT: Nyarrlla it's neverr that simplle AT: Therre arre twenty of us. CC: And only me, you, aaisha, and Scarlet know this now CC: Serios, to a lesser extent CC: Doesn't have this latest update yet AT: And I'm the onlly one that can't even get to Derrse CC: And no one is any position to do anything AT: Welll CC: Like fuck am I asking them to save me AT: We'lll figurre something out CC: I'm not putting anyone else in her claws AT: Yeah we have to avoid that CC: I'm so tired CC: OF whatever this is CC: This bullshit back and forth with her AT: You have my sympathy AT: I wish therre was morre that I coulld do AT: If you coulld find a way to get to my pllanet then at the verry lleast I coulld trry to hellp keep you safe AT: But we're going to deall with this AT: And with herr CC: Thanks CC: I don't need to be kept safe though AT: Stop with the prride, if you're not going to be alllowed to slleep then you need someone to keep an eye on you AT: Especiallly with Jack arround. AT: I woulld expect you to do the same forr me CC: Of course CC: But I resolved to not just sit and wait for bad shit to happen AT: So you're going to run in headfirrst CC: and here we are, not even all the players are here yet AT: And prrobablly wind up llike Serrios. AT: Do you REALLLY want to do that to us AT: To me, to Aaisha. CC: ... CC: Well what would you have me do? AT: Wait. CC: I'm gone either way AT: LLet us think of something lless suicidall CC: I'm DEAD either way AT: No you're not CC: I am though AT: You're buying into herr games AT: We can worrk against this AT: We can DO something CC: Like what? CC: Trust me, I'm so open to suggestions CC: I am AT: I don't know yet, I don't have a measurre of what we're CAPABLLE of AT: But I willl. CC: She's a god CC: Like hell can we really stand up to her AT: Arre you going to llet that stop you frrom trrying CC: But damn if she's gonna pick us off AT: She won't succeed. AT: Neitherr willl Jack. AT: They think they're the onlly ones who know how to pllay this game AT: They think they're in contrroll of this CC: They will succeed if we do nothing but wait AT: But they're not. AT: That isn't the pllan CC: There is no plan AT: The pllan is to not do something STUPID. CC: It's not CC: And there is really no other option CC: We act quick or not at all AT: And DYING is acting, to you? CC: I'm much better of completely dead than stuck serving her CC: For my sake and for everyone else's AT: No AT: We coulld save you CC: Between Scarlet, Jack, and Vigil, do you really think you can? AT: YES. CC: And in a timely manner? CC: Before I get turned against you or something? CC: Do you really want these supposed "unforeseen powers" against you? CC: Waiting is not an option CC: I'm waiting to die AT: Nyarrlla don't do this AT: Therre arre morre options. CC: Lorrea, please CC: I'm sneaking in, saving myself, and taking th efuck off CC: I can handle that AT: Do you even know wherre you ARRE? CC: They were able to find her the first time, weren't they? CC: I know she's on Derse CC: Tucked away somewhere CC: I doubt you could hide from Vigil very easily CC: So it at least narrows down the list of places she can be CC: She has contacts in the carapacians on derse CC: And I'm pretty sure I can work them over AT: Just AT: Be carrefull. AT: Okay? CC: Of course AT: No llike ACTUALLLY carrefull. AT: Not stupid herro carrefull. AT: Trrust me AT: I know the differrence. CC: I'll be in and out quick as a flashstep AT: If you see herr AT: Do not trry and have benterr AT: (( banter )) AT: Do not mock herr AT: Do not give herr a chance to turrn the tablles CC: I'm smarter than that CC: The taunting can wait til I'm safe on the land of ticking and darkness AT: The taunting can wait, PERRIOD. CC: I wasp joking CC: I'm not a fan of talking to her at all AT: Keep it that way CC: What, you think I'll fuck off anf fall flushed for her? CC: Even the thought of that is sick AT: That's herr goall isn't it AT: IT WORRKED ON SERRIOS. CC: At this point even her mind control couldn't make that happen AT: Nyarrlla AT: If somehow it does. AT: I am going to hurrt you AT: I am going to hit you so harrd that she'lll die frrom the mentall llink CC: If I do fall under her spell, I would expect you to CC: I would want you to AT: And then I'lll steall herr llife and brring you back AT: And then hit you again. CC: I should hope so AT: Just AT: Don't. AT: Don't fuck this up AT: Pllease. CC: I'll do my damndest to make sure you have nothing to worry about AT: You'd betterr. AT: Aaisha doesn't need something happening to you, so soon afterr Serrios. AT: Rememberr what you're risking. CC: I know CC: I'm risking more than just that, too CC: Not to overstate my own importance CC: But all of us are in jeopardy CC: From this CC: Not just me and not just your feelings CC: I don't want to be your enemy or forced to lure more people into Scarlet's service AT: And I don't want you to go die orr anything. CC: And I certainly don't want to AT: Just. AT: Don't do anything stupid AT: And make surre that Aaisha knows what you're pllanning. CC: I don't even know how to begin to explain that to her CC: But yeah, I will AT: Good. AT: Shoot me a message beforre everrything happens AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:04 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla